Lily Potter
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Lily potter her life filled with love she is on a mission to find love and crush hate


**_Lily Potter: the_** ** _Philosophers stone_**

 _On a dark and stormy night headmaster of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry put all the light on and ass a tabby cat joined him on the darkened street as he passed number 2#_

 _"Minerva" he acknowledged as the cat became Minerva head of Griffon house_

 _"Albus, I don't like leaving her hear, they have a son, and a beast of a child I might add, they are the worst sort of muggles"_

 _"They are her family" said Dumbledore_

 _"She will be Famous! eVERY CHILD IN THE WIZARDING WORLD WILL KNOW HER NAME"_

 _"And she will be protected from that"_

 _"Albus they are calling her the nymph of Magic they are calling her the most powerful Magic being in recorded history, and I believe they are right she must be raised properly by a witch I nominate my self" Minerva Plees_

 _"I believe that she will be the most powerful magical being in history even more powerful then myself but this is her family even though her mothers sister did not admire her sister ever since she heard of her birth she has been most excited to seeing her niece so before we accustom her to our life, she must become accustom to theirs_

 _In the morning, Petunia found Lily the second on her doorstep_

 _"I can't believe my irresponsible freak of a sister she got herself blown up and with a beautiful girl" she said as she read a letter explaining everything as vernon held the baby who laughed at the sight of her uncle he quickly became attached to the girl and had this need to protect her_

 _"we must take her in raise her right as our own I bet dudly would lover her" he said_

 _"Come Ill put her down you go to work and after we can get more supplies for her"_

 **About ten years later**

"Wake up dear" her aunt nudged her

"Yes aunty" she rose giving her aunt a good morning Hug

"How was your sleep" she said opening the curtains

"good I am excited today is Dudley's birthday" Lily said getting my cloths out along with toiletries

"He's excited to spend the day at the park with your cousin at his party" she said

"yes auntie I also got him that toy red car he wanted" lily said as she was putting her hair in a shower cap she went to the bathroom showered then she put her hair into a dirty blond hair into a a fish tail braid then she put on her yellow blows with ruffles white pants and yellow sandals she went down stairs

"Morning Uncle Vernon" she said as she gave her uncle a kiss on the fore head

"Morning dear" he said as he was reading the newspaper then I heard my cousin coming in

"Morning dudley happy birthday" she said

"Thanks Lily" he said he and lily have always been the best of friend back in preschool she would protect him from the older kids both her and him had their own rooms they were like actual siblings

"so Duddles today we are going for a birthday picnic in the park" Auntie said as she was placing our meal on the table

"Yeah me and Lily were gonna fly the kite and then were gonna meet rogers and Todd at the playground" he said

"That sounds nice" she said we finished they went to the park had a nice time we even played a small game of cricket then we went to the playground and played a game of hide and seek with our friends then we went home she gave Dudley his present and they had a wonderful time at home they went to sleep the next day as quiet Dudley was playing his game boy her aunt was reading romeo and Juliet and uncle was reading the news

"Uncle Vernon would you like me to get the mail" she said

"Yes dear" he said I went through it t see if any of my friends sent me but I found a letter from someplace called Hogwarts I showed my aunt and Uncle they were frightened and so was I i did not believe in magic I never liked Magicans I was always afraid of witches so we threw it away more letters came we burned them I hated it it scared me then it got worse the house was full of letters so we were going somewhere far away where they could not send it to a tower in user england then it was the middle of the night and a bang came from the door me ad dudley huddled in the corner

"Well looked here you look even more beautiful then when you were a baby" the very tall scruffy man said

"Uh who are you" I asked

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid. call me Hagrid. keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts" he said

"Wait Hogwarts is real" she said

"Of course its the best school in all of magic" he said

"Well why do I have to go Im not a witch" she said

"Yes you are, with both your parents being wizards and all" he said she was shocked

"What" she said in disbelief

"Lily darling" her aunt said behind her

"Is it true" I asked

"Yes ok yes its true my sister was a witch she was not normal so when she died and you were left on pour door step me an your uncle wanted you to have a normal life but all that went out the window when the letters came and we knew that a normal life for you would be gone, Im sorry dear the letter said you have been accepted the school and if you chose to stay or go me and your uncle will support you" she said as uncle Vernin put an arm on her shoulder for comfort she then went with Hagrid to go pick up her stuff for school surprisingly she was excited for this school Hagrid told her everything about the wizard world on their way to London then they stopped in a bar everybody knew Hagrid and apparently surprise to little Lily everyone knew her heck as so as the name potter escaped Hagrid's mouth the room went silent people thanked her for reasons she did not know they went to the back to lily it appeared to be a dead end but to Hagrid put in some type of patter code on the wall and it opened up a hole knew world Lily did not even think could be real she saw stores filled with the latest fashion for witch broom sticks cauldrons

"Hagrid this is all great but how am i suppose to buy all this stuff I don't really have any money" she said

"But you do come lets go up the street to Gringrotts" said Hagrid

"Whats Gringrotts?" she said following Hagrid

"Its the safest place in all of the magic world besides Hogwarts of course thats where wizard and witches store and take out their Gallons other wise known as their Gold" he said as they entered a building that had a long marble hall she saw little men that did not exactly look like human

"Those are goblins they are not exactly nice" Hagrid said as he went to the main desk

"Were here to make a withdrawal from Miss Potters Vault" Hagrid said as the Goblin looked at the girl she just smiled shyly

"Also Im here on official Hogwarts Business" he said

"Follow me" a Goblin said we headed to a cart which was like a roller coaster it was fast and had a lot of twist and turns we arrived in front of a huge vault

"Value Key please" Hagrid gave it to the goblin and unlocked the Vault it was filled with Gallons

"Exactly how much is this" she asked curious to how much she had

"You have an unlimited amount of Gallons your parents made sure that if something happend you would be set for the rest of your life" Hagrid said she got a few pouches filled with Gallons they stooped by another Vault Lily noticed that it was a small object must be important they went back up to the street know as Diagon Ally she first got some Hogwarts Robes and uniforms she then went to a place to get Luggage for her stuff with the Hogwarts Crest on it. she got a few books of spell book, a potions book, a creatures book, and a journal that only opens to her voice she also got a readers guide to hogwarts she was fascinated and intrigued by the house Griffon door it had her favor of colors they lived in the best part of the castle and her parents went to griffondor she was hell bent on going into that house

"Ok lily here is where you get your wand, no place is better than Ollivandar's the best wand maker" Hagrid said as he waited outside the store she went inside their were boxes everywhere

"By merlens beard It's Lily Potter" The Wand Maker said he shook her hand

"Im here to get a wand" she said shyly

"Yes Ive been waiting for this day" he said getting a box he handed it to her

"Give it a swift" he said she did it caused a Vase to break

"No, no not right" he said he gave her anther one it had an even worse reaction then he looked for a wand once he saw it he was curious

"Here an 11'' inch wand made of Holly wood, and possessed by a phenoix core feather" he said as he gave it to her as soon as she held it a shimmering oddly light surrounded her the wand had chose her it was like it was some how a part of her connected with her

"Right, this wand is very powerful just as it's twin" he said

"Who was it's twin Mr Ollivandar" she said

"We do not speak of his name" he said in a fearful tone she then got her wand

"Ok Hagrid now where" she asked

"Now we go to the pet shop" he said the went to a shop filled with many animals cats mouses and stuff she looked for something exciting she spotted dogs with big front legs but skinny back legs AND WHITE FUR

"What about this Hagrid" she said

"Oh that is a Polar Bear Dog it's a pup it grows into a huge size their strong and Loyal" Hagrid said

"How much for one" she asked the shop owner

"Im sorry dear but Polar Bear dogs are not to be sold they are to make connections something more than money can buy" she said as she escorted Lily infront of the pin

"Now if a pup comes to you their yours if not then you can't get one" she said as all the pups were playing one came to her and waged her tail at Lily, Lily went to the dog and another connection was made stronger than the wand had with the owner

"She chose you" the wand owner said Hagrid was crying at the beautiful sight she bought her a color she would collar it once her house was chosen she got her a months worth of food another months would be delivered at the begging of every month she got some toys for her and some treat she name her Polar bear dog Zoey she even got a enchanted charms to put on her collar so that in front of muggle she would be seen as a small normal dog then they went to a store she found a necklace a charm called the heart with a pink gem it would shine once she found he true love she promised to never take it off they finished off everything and went to the leaky cauldron for something to eat Zoey had some raw steaks I had a stew so did Hagrid

"hAGRID Why am I famous" she asked out of the blue he sighed

"You defeated the dark lord" he said

"who was he" she said

"We don't say his name" he said in a uncomfortable position

"Please" she pleaded

"Fine his name is V-val-val" he tried to say it

"Do you want to write it" she said sensing the discomfort

"No i don't know how to spell it's Valdomort" he whispered

"Valdomort?" she said a bit louder

"Yes he is the one who gave you that mark on your wrist" he gestured at the lighting shape mark on her wrist she thought was a birth mark

"He's the one who killed my parents" she said he nodded she went back home her aunt gave her a hug so did her uncle and cousin and all loved the dog a week later the drove her to the train station where she would go to platform 9 3/4 Uncle vernon though it was rubbish but I noticed some people talking about the Hogwarts Express

"Excuse me can you help us" her aunt asked a women with red hair

"Oh yes how may I help you" the women said

"Well we are trying to get to Platform 9 3/4 you see we are trying to help my niece get on the hogwarts express its her first year" she said

"Oh well thats delightful its my Ron's first year too" gesturing a boy who looked a little nervous

"Well you see that wall you go straight through without stopping" she said as twins who were named Fred and George went through the dursleys and Miss Potter we astonished

"But unfortunately their are no non magical people allowed to go in" Molly Weasly said Lily's eyes begun to water she turned to the only family she has ever know

"Bye Auntie, I'll miss you dearly" she said giving her Aunt a tight hug as they both struggled to stop crying she moved to her uncle

"Bye Uncle Vernon" she said a few tears escaped both of their eyes she gave him a kiss on the cheek she moved to her cousin he was crying which caused her to cry they hugged

"Bye Dudley I promise to write every day" she said then she turned to the wall taking one last look at her family then running threw the wall she then looked she was on another platform she put zoey on a leash dropped of her bags and took Zoey into the train she sat in a cart Zoey laid on her lap as she sobbed then she watched as the train moved and she looked at the great field she was on her way on a magical journey she opened a book she heard a knock on the door it was that boy Ron

"mind if I sit all the other Carts are filled" he said in a shy voice he had a rat on him he seems like a very nice guy

"Sure come" she said as she gestured a seat

"Thanks" he said

"Im Ron Weasly" he said

"Im lily Potter" she replied smiling

"No way, do you have the mark" he said in a small voice she smiled showing her mark

"Wicked" he exclaimed

"Trolly cart" a women with a cart filled with goods passed

"No thanks I got " he said looking disappointed she felt like she should do something she got her purse and took out her pouch of gallons

"We'll take a lot four of everything" she said

"Ok thats 36 Gallons" she gave it to the women and handed half of it to Ron

"wow thanks" he said starting to dig in

"No problem hey do you think we can be friends" he said

"Best friends" he said with his mouth full she smiled and started to eat Zoey played down

"Nice Polar Bear dog, this is my Rat Scabbers" he said she petted the rat

"Why hello scanners aren't you just a darling" she said she opened a box of chocolate frogs

"Quick eat it" Ron said as the frog got up and jumped out the window

"Shame" he said then a girl came in with messy brown hair

"Have either of you seen a frog some kid Neville lost him" she said

"No sorry" Lily said

"Hey your lily Potter" she said she smiled

"Yes I am who might you be" Lily said as the girl sat next to her

"Hermione Granger" she said

"Cool we should be friends" Lily said

"Definitely" Hermione said

"Im Ronald Weasley" he said

"Pleasure" Hermione said she nice Zoey she petted her back Zoey whimpered in delight

"You to should get your Robs on" she said before leaving

"Ok Ill go to the Bathroom" Lily said she got up and Zoey came Along to guard the door Protecting her New sister Lily changed she put her robs on and put her hair in a straight Pony tail she came out Zoey wagged her Tail and they went back to the cart to find Ron also in his uniform they exited the train and Lily put zoey in her crate to be taken up to her dorm when Lily was assigned they went in boat that moved on their own the sight of Hogwarts Caslte blew her mind away they entered it and wait for the older students to get into the great hall the first years waited

"So it's true Lily Potter has come to Howarts" she twirled around as she heard some kids whispering and saw a boy with pearl white hair he gave a bad vibe

"leave her be Malfoy" Ron said

"Shut it weasley" he said which made Lily Clincher fist

"come with me sweet heart we can be friends" Draco said she looked at him then ron

"I think I can chose my own friends sweet heart" she said as she turned to her friend feeling the scowl draco was giving her they entered the hall it showed the night sky she noticed all the tables she even noticed a boy in a yellow and black Robe she blushed and her necklaced shined for a moment turning forward

"Hermoinie Granger" Minerva said as Hermione sat on the chair and place a hat on her fore head

"Ah right yes you will be in griffon door" the hat said as griffon door cheered she ran to the table

"Draco Malfoy" Minerva said he steeped onto the chair

"Slitherin" the hat did not even have a second on him the green and black student cheered

"Ronald Weasley" Minerva said

"Another Weasly , I know just where to put you, Griffon door" the hat sat as the griffon door part cheered

"Lily Potter" Minerva said the whole room went silent she stepped forward hearing whispers once again and seeing that boy from huffle puff her necklace shined and stopped the hat was placed on her head

"Ah yes, you are powerful, brave, you love and cherish your bonds and friendship, your power comes souly from love and you will find it here at Hogwarts I know where you should be GRIFFON DOOR" it said the griffon door students cheered louder than before she ran to her Hermoine and sat next to her and across from Ron the feast begun food appeared from no where she ate she noticed some of the teachers where looking at her one in particular a man with raven black air pale white skin and a dark rob the she turned to the shuffle puff table and saw that boy her Necklace kept on Blicking she thought its was too soon for her to find love after the feast she went to her dorm where her password to get in was fLIBBERTIGEGGIET She went to her room and found Zoey on her bed her roommate was hermione and another girl Amy they had a spare bed as the girls went to bed Zoey and Lily looked at the view of the castle the next day they had classes with minerva Ron turned up late and they started with introduction on magic then Potions where Snape was uncomfortable around Lily then defense against the darks arts with a light spell 'Luminous' then for the next month her and hermione got close and became like sister's ron was her Best friend but ron and Hermione were sort of like Friendimes Lily got on the Quttich team and even won her first game she caught a few glances at the boy from Huffle puff on the day of Halloween Ron said something mean to Hermione after their spells class Lily comfort her she even missed the Halloween feast to help her then a monster escaped the dungeon and came into the bathroom Lily and Hermione were freaked out they managed to take it down in the process she managed to help Ron and Hemione get along then at christmas she got a lot of presents from her aunt she got a new allow dress and a platinum hair comb and a mirror from her Uncle vernon she got a locket and from dudley she got a picture of them together RON Mother made her a pillow Hermione got her some spell books and a best friend ring the only the two of them have ron got her some candy and she got two named presents one was from a secret admire it was a rose Quartz bracelet and Perfume she blushed and tried to think about the boy she kept seeing but he's was a few years older so she denied it then she got a invisible cloak from a named person she used it to sneak threw the castle and she found a room with a mirror she saw that boy again it kept creating into her mind then her parents she sat infront of the Mirror

"You see it" Headmaster Dumbeldor said

"What is it" she asked

"It's a mirror that shows you your deepest desires" he said

"Headmaster?" she said

"Yes my dear" he replied

"Who is series Black" she read about that name how he work for the dark lord and knew Lily and James potter

"He was a close friend to me your parents and to a lot of people both here and Hogwarts but he was put away for assisting with the dark lord" he said

"is HE RELATED TO ME" she asked he sighed

"He's you god father" she gasped

"I want to meet him" she said

"I thought you would so I organized a visit at the prison azkaban" he said

"Thank you" she said she went back to her dorm and found another present it was a shoe box it was Lily the first's diary picture of Lily the first and James Potter with baby Llily the second she also found her pARENTS WANDS AND a her mothers wedding ring she put the ring in her jewelry box and put the wand in her bed side table and read the book she wanted to know about the last thing she wrote

 _dEAR Diary_

 _Today is I fear the day I and my husband will die we will protect our child at al cost and end this war once and for all. I have been betrayed by my friend Peter Penttigrew he has been telling the dark lord of our location we cannot keep running and I found out he is planning to frame my daughters god father Sirus Black I wish I could warn him or anyone but we don't have time My beautiful Daughter she is my world y star and I love her with all my heart I will die fifty times_ _before letting the dark lord touch her I hope she has someone to guide her and help her._

At the end Lily had tears in her eyes she clutched the book in her hand and hugged it and sobbed before New years she was esortED To Azkaban and informed about the dimentors she enter the prison in a black robe and hood she entered a room she saw her god father they were alone he was in chains he looks at her he had tears in his eyes

"Lily" he said

"Hi" she said holding tears

"I didn't do it" he said a tear escaping she hugged him

"I know" she said she took out the book

"This is proof You can go free" she said

"Merlins beard how" he said

"A miracle " she said

"Thank you" he said as he sobbed

"You have your mother's eyes" he said they talked for hours and hours then she placed evidence which had been sent to the misesrty of Magic a court date was set and Sirus was released and he was one Of Lily's Legal Guardians she would write to him she started school again and it was all over the news that she proved his innocence the student congratulated her one day her Hermione and Ron were wondering when the found a room guarded by a three headed dog we asked Hagrid he said that room was forbidden and to drop the subject but we kept on poking holes in we found out it was a room snape wanted to enter so they had our suspicions so we had to gain they then entered a place when we did we had challenges a room of devil snares but will Heroines Knowledge we made it out using the power of light then we entered another room full of flying keys where SHE had to ride a broome and get a key like in Quittich we opened the door only to enter a room sized game of chest it had to beat Ron in order for me to pass the door Hermione made sure he was ok since it was like an extreme game of chest She went on alone only to find a pain n her wrist and her defense against the dark arts Qullen infront of the mirror

"You, I thought it was snape"

"Yes but it was me who has been trying to get you ever since the year begun with the troll it was suppose to go to you but it was stupid I was alone but Im never alone" eh said as he gazed into the mirror

"I see myself holding the stone but how do I get it!" he hissed

"Use the girl" a voice said

"COME HERE WRENCH" he said as Lily walked tot the mirror she sees that bow he had pointed the stone in her pocket

"What do you see?"he asked

"i see being with my friend and family as an all powerful witch"she said

"SHE'S LYING" the voice said her wrist hurt her like fire

"tell the truth!what do you see?"

"let me speak to her " the voice said

"Master. Your not strong enough."the evil teacher said

"I am strong enough for this" the voice said as Qullen un rapped his turban and reveals the face she knew who that face was as when she saw it flashes came to her

"Lily POTTER we meet again" HE says

"V-voldermort"she says in fear

"Yes. you see what I've become?see what I must do to survive ? Live off another. A mere Parasite. Unicorn Blood can sustain me... but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can Something that conveniently enough lies in you pocket."he says instal she make a run for the exit

"Stop him" Voldemort commands with a snap of his fingers fire surrounds them preventing them from escaping

"Don't be a fool" Voldemort says

"Why suffer a horrific death... when you can join me and live?"he says

"Never" she screamed

"Bravery. you parents had it Lily... would you like to see your mother and father again?together... we can bring them back. All I ask is for something in return." she was hesitant the idea of seeing her parent pierced her min it was her greatest desire beside the boy she wanted

"there is no good and evil. there is only power and those to weak to seek it. together we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!"she snapped out of it her parents were gone never to come back beside she had friends and family

"You Liar!" she screamed

"kill her" he ordered the teacher flew at her and tackled her on the step the stone fell out of her hand he strangled me I could not breath as he was gripping her throat she gripped his hand and it burned him it tuned his hand to stone

"What is this magic" the teacher said

"Fool get the stone!" Voldemort ordered then I touched his face which was doing so much damage like the hand he turned to dust I got the stone but Volemorts shadow came at me and went through her she FELL IT ALL WENT DARK and I woke up in the hospital Wing Zoey at her feet she licked her face she saw the hospital bed side table had get well cards and some plush toys

"What happened girl" she said rubbing her Polar bear dogs forehead and she saw the head master walking to her

"Good morning Ms Potter" he said sitting on her bed petting the pup

"What happened" she asked

"Well you faced the dark lord and he could not touch you he could not touch you because you were protected by the most powerful magic of all the magic you are powered by" he said she realized it

"Love" she said

"yes ms potter love thats why he could not touch you that night and why he can't touch you now" he said he took a chocolate frog she the looked at my presents and saw a letter next to flowers

 _Roses are red Violets are blue nothing compares to How I Love_

 _-secret Love_

She blushed at this and had her stuff taken to her room she changed into her uniform and saw ron and Hermione talking Raw had a few marks Hermione was happy and hugged her friend so did Ron they went to the years last feast

"This year the house Cup goes to Slytherne but we have late house points for her knowledge and power of magic when helping her friends hermione granger 20 points for his bravery and excellent chest skills Ronald Weasly 20 points and for her power of love that protected her and the ones she loved and her beauty both outward and inward Lily Potter 50 points which means Gryffindor won the house cup" Dumbuldor said we cheered and were happy about our victory we finished and I exchanged addresses with Hermione and Ron we would talk all summer I saw the guy again he just smiled at me I blushed then I got on my train waiting for my next adventure to begin.


End file.
